El peinador
by MiluxD
Summary: candy es una estudiante de un colegio tiene una edad de 16 años recibe de regalo un objeto que encontro en una antigua tieneda no es un fic si no un micro fic espero les guste :p


** El Peinador.**

Candy era una chica de 16 años, que se la pasaba del colegio a su casa y de su casa al colegio, pero ese día no pudo seguir su rutina pues ese día debía buscar un regalo para su querida abuelita Pony, y su tía María, estaban de onomástico y dada la casualidad también de cumpleaños .

así que decidió, dar una vuelta por las tiendas, pero lo que no se dio cuenta que al doblar en una esquina se había alejado de las tiendas, y que la calle prácticamente estaba abandonada, solo que una casa de antigüedades le llamo la atención.

Al ingresar escucho el suave tintinear de unas campanas de viento estuvo divagando unas horas, entre las paredes viendo que es lo que podía comprar hasta que se topo con una campana de viento con un diseño peculiar

- es de Japón ,

le escucho decir a un hombre de edad avanzada cuyos ojos eran de color oscuro y penetrantes

- mi nombre es George.

- bien señor George, me la llevo quisiera también esta cajita musical por favor .

-bien es de Suiza, esta cajita pequeña.

-que emoción y que bella es , me podría envolver ambos objetos.

-¿ y eso que es?

-No , no te acerques a el, si ya terminaste tu compra por favor vete, debo cerrar la tienda.

-bien, bien , me retiro, no se enoje , claramente con el ceño fruncido.

La reacción del hombre, hizo pensar a candy, he hizo que su curiosidad surgiera a flor de piel así que al día siguiente se vio a las afueras buscando la misma tienda pero amargamente no la había encontrado en el mismo sitio donde la encontró cosa que le pareció muy extraña, lo único que encontró fue un terreno vacío.

pero aun así no se dio por vencida.

los días habían transcurrido y candy seguía en la búsqueda del antiguo edificio.

un día vagando por las calles no se dio cuenta de su rumbo hasta que estaba en las puertas del antiguo edificio solo que esta vez no estaba el amistoso señor, sino un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos color cielo.

-puedo ayudarte en algo?

-he.. solo estoy aquí para ver un regalo no se preocupe..

- bien trata de no perderte , los caminos de esta casa son raros si te interesa algo puedes llamarme ,mi nombre es Albert.

-bien Albert mi nombre es Candy, dijo la chica sonriente.

- bien , te dejo pequeña.

así lo encontré. era un mueble antiguo.

los días pasaron hasta que , recibió de regalo aquel mueble que vio, aquella tarde a las seis de las tardes, en aquella vieja tienda de antigüedades,

Inicio del Flash Back:

- es especial le oyó decir al joven rubio que se paro tas de ella

-posee un maleficio, fue la escueta respuesta de el

No pude evitar sentir un extraño hormigueo en el estomago,

-no te pares cerca de el te perseguirá hasta tu ultimo aliento suspiro y palabra no lo olvides,

haciendo caso omiso a su advertencia me acerque a este.

Fin del Flash Back.

a la semana siguiente lo recibí como regalo los días habían transcurrido, después de eso,

cada día me sentía mas débil pero deseosa de sentarme en el tocador y cepillar mi sedoso cabello,aun así dormía casi todo el tiempo .

ya no quería levantarme para ir al colegio, ni hacer ni una de mis antiguas actividades.

hasta que note que mi cabello iba tornándose opaco y mi rostro fue envejeciendo habían pasado los días hasta que un día me senté en el peinador, y note como una extraña sombra se paraba tras de mi y " me susurro te lo advertí."

y desapareció.

una noche fui a cepillar mi cabello como era mi rutina y una calavera sumergió del fondo del espejo

dejándome petrificada a lo que retrocedí y esa figura estiro una especie de mano y eso fue todo. intente salir despavorida de la habitación,pero esta se cerro y quedo trabada , gritando como loca a todo pulmón, mis padres escucharon y corrieron a ver que era lo que sucedía en la habitación, tal fue su sorpresa al encontrarla trabada empujaron tanto que la puerta no se cayó papa tuvo que correr a la cocina y usar el hacha para poder abrir la puerta y quedaron atónitos cuando vieron a la figura espectral entrar al espejo y desaparecer mientras que yo estaba tumbada en el piso agarrada de un rosario ...

habían pasado los días mis padre decidieron sacar aquel peinador y cubrirlo con una sabana blanca y ponerlo en el ático para que no estuviera cerca de el , también clausuraron mi habitación y construyeron una aparte

y con respecto a los espejos no puedo acercarme a uno ya que la figura me seguirá hasta el ultimo aliento...

fin .


End file.
